Love and Madness in May
by daughterofBarricade
Summary: 1951 Disney version.Hares are only supposed to go crazy in March,why are they feeling this way now?Rabbit-fied Alice x March Hare, Cheshire cat x oc.Story mostly about Alice and the March Hare.
1. Flashbacks and a party

**A/N: This is my first Alice in Wonderland fic I've ever written. I decided to write this while I'm on another brake from writing my Rango fics. Any who, after watching the 2010 version and the cartoon version, I decided to do a romance/adventure fic staring Alice and the March Hare aka Thackery. **

**I know it's a really…mad *crazy* pairing but…well I don't know I just thought I could make a cool fic with them. ;)**

**Now before y'all go around saying stuff like 'ew! That's like bestiality!' and all that, I would like to say that in this fic, Alice starts off as a human but is turned into a rabbit and finds herself back in Wonderland. How this happiness, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. ;)**

**Now, the reason why I have this story under 'crossover' is because although it is going to take place in the Disney 1951 cartoon world, I'm gonna put in characters and themes from the 2010 Tim Burton version.**

**So Alice is going to look like her cartoon self (blonde hair, bright blue eyes) but she is going to be 21 years old here. I think in the cartoon she was 11 and this will take place 10 years after the cartoon events so now she will be an adult. The March Hare (as well as everyone else in Wonderland) will also have his cartoon look; brown fur, blonde hair and green eyes (yes he does have green eyes; I found a screen cap of him. I'll post the link at the end of the chapter). And everyone has the same voice from the 1950's cartoon version…except Alice…she's gonna have to sound older.**

**Now 2010 film references. Like the film, Alice is going to be pressured into getting married to Hamish. The Red and White queen will be present in the story and like the 2010 film, Wonderland will also be at war with said Red queen. **

**Just thought I'd put all that out before there is any confusion. Sorry for this really long note I'm gonna let you go ahead and read the chapter now:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any version of Alice in Wonderland. Both versions belong to Disney and/or Tim Burton.**

The carriage rattled down the road towards the large mansion. Inside, two women sat talking to each other. Well one was doing the talking, scolding actually, and the other sat with her hands in her lap trying to resist the urge to roll her blue eyes.

"Really Alice, it isn't prober for a young lady to not wear stockings." Her mother scolded while furrowing her brows slightly. Unable to resist the urge any longer, Alice rolled her eyes while letting out an annoyed sigh. "I just don't like wearing stockings mother." She said while leaning back in her seat with her arms crossed.

Mrs. Kingsleigh frowned at her daughters' posture. "Sit up straight! And don't slouch!" She snapped while Alice fixed herself.

The rest of the trip went on like this, her mother kept pestering her about this and that. Mostly about how Alice was already twenty one and still un-married. Of course Alice had told her mother that she was waiting to find the perfect man. One that would like to laugh and joke and had an imagination as wild as hers, but above all, she wanted a husband that was kind and would love her for who she was.

This didn't sit well with her mother. 'There is no _perfect_ man out there Alice. Just be grateful if you get a man within a high social status.' Alice huffed in her mind, 'No perfect man _she_ says.'

"Alice!"

Said young woman shook her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"You haven't been listening to a thing I've been saying have you?" Her mother demanded while tilting her head slightly with a raised brow. Alice looked down in embarrassment while running her fingers through her blond hair. "No." She admitted sheepishly.

Helen Kingsleigh gave a soft sigh, "You're too much like your father. Always day dreaming." She said while looking out the carriage window.

Alice gave a small smile at the mention of her father. It was true, her father, Charles Kingsleigh, was very good at daydreams and had an active imagination that he passed onto Alice. Because of this, it seemed that he was closer to Alice than her mother was.

In fact, after Alice had the 'dream' of Wonderland, she seemed to develop a strange fascination for rabbits. It wasn't long till Alice began to beg her parents for a pet rabbit. Her mother, never one to want an animal in the house, declined the idea stating that animals only belonged outside and that Alice was just going through a faze that developed 'overnight'. Upon hearing this, Alice would go ask her father in which he would just smile and say, 'We'll see.' And that would be the end of that till she would ask again.

Yes, Alice could remember those days perfectly.

_Flashback_

"_Mother, may I __please__ have a pet rabbit? I promise to take care of it!" Eleven year old Alice begged her mother for the hundredth time. Her blue eyes looking up at her mother with deep desperation._

_Helen looked down at her younger daughter, "Alice we've been over this before. Animals shouldn't be inside people's homes. Besides, you already have a cat." Her mother said gently while running a hand over her daughters head when the girl's eyes began to tear up._

"_Yet you let Dinah in the house." Alice reasoned to her mother while grabbing the front of her mothers dress gently. Helen sighed and looked at her husband, "Charles?" She questioned in a pleading tone._

_Charles, who was sitting across the room reading a newspaper, chuckled and looked over the paper, "Well see Alice. I'll think about it." He then went back to reading his paper._

_The look of joy that spread over Alice's face made Helen smile before taking her daughter by the hand, "Come on now Alice, it's time to get you into bed. Say good-night to your father."_

"_Good night father." Alice called while walking with her mother to her room._

_The next day was a Saturday so Alice had no classes to go too. Alice and her mother were setting up table for lunch when Charles came home from work early, which surprised the mother and daughter. "Charles? What are you doing out so early?" Helen asked after she shared a quick kiss with her husband. "Well I'm just here to drop off something off before I head back to work." He said before looking down at his daughter with a big grin._

"_Alice, there is something I need to show you in my study."_

_The young girl blinked before looking up at her mother who gave Charles a confused look before she and her daughter followed the man of the house to his study._

_Upon entering, the first thing they saw was a box like object on the table with a white cloth over it. Alice, being the curious girl she was, looked up at her father, "What is that?" She asked._

_The father smiled as he put his hands behind his back. "It's a gift. Your gift." He explained._

_Alice blinked in surprise, "A gift? For me?" She asked excitedly before she walked up to the table and looked back. "May I open it right now?" Eager oozed off her and Charles laughed, "Of course but be careful, It's delicate." He said with a wink._

_Smiling, Alice placed one small hand on the top and noted how it felt like a cage. Then ever so carefully, she lifted the white cloth off it and let out a gasp before her face lit up with happiness. _

"_It's a rabbit!" She exclaimed while turning her head to look at her parents with a huge smile. Charles nodded while Helen looked up at her husband with a raised brow when Alice turned back to look at the animal._

"_You bought her a rabbit?" Her mother whispered._

_Charles nodded this time sheepishly. "She really wanted one dear and since I'm leaving tomorrow I thought this would be a good parting gift. I was going to buy her one after I got back but I didn't want to keep her waiting any longer."_

_Helen gave a small frown while crossing her arms. Charles then walked around his desk and picked up a vase with different kinds of flowers in a vase and handed them to his wife. "For you my love." _

_Helen was momentarily speechless before she smiled and sniffed the bouquet. "Charles their beautiful! Thank you!" She said while kissing her husband on the lips. "So I'm forgiven then?" He asked with a hopeful smile. "Yes you're forgiven." Helen replied while walking away to put the flowers in a safe place._

_Mr. Kingsleigh strolled over to Alice who was admiring her new pet. Dinah was close by watching the new resident with pure curiosity. Her tail was twitching from side to side._

_Alice watched as her father opened the cage and gently pulled the rabbit out and handed it to his daughter who cradled it in her arms. The small rabbit was white with black ears, brown paws, a grey stomach and a yellow colored tail. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Alice questioned while stroking her new friend._

"_It's a girl." Was her fathers reply._

"_She's very colorful." Alice noted with a smile._

_Charles grinned, "I got you the most colorful one in the store. Do you like her?"_

"_I love her! Thank you father!" Alice replied while giving her dad a one arm hug while trying not to squash the small rabbit. He then looked down at his daughter,_

"_What are you going to name her?"_

_Alice thought for a moment. Before replying proudly, "Tanya." She then gave her father the biggest smile while her eyes twinkled, "This is the best gift ever!"_

_End Flashback_

Sadly her father passed away soon after she received her pet rabbit. Tanya went on living her average ten year rabbit lifespan before she too passed away from old age. Alice sighed, the death of her pet rabbit had only occurred about a week ago and she was still mourning the loss.

Her musings were cut short when the carriage jerked to a halt and Alice's mother gave a relived sigh, "Oh at last we're here." She breathed as she opened the door and got out with Alice right behind her. Alice looked over the large mansion she and her mother would be staying in for the next week or so. 'Oh joy.' The young woman thought while narrowing her blue eyes in sheer boredom.

As soon as they were settled in their rooms, the two women walked out to the garden where the Mansion owners were having a summer party in Alice's name. Why they were doing it, she didn't have the slightest idea. 'I wouldn't doubt mother will try to find a man for me to marry while we're here.' Alice thought bitterly.

However, she put on a false smile when she saw the Ascots walk up to her and her mother. "Oh it's about time, I thought you would never get here." Came Lady Ascots snooty voice. Lord Ascot, who was always the most kindest of the family, just shook his head at his wife's comment. Their only son/child, Hamish, stared down at the two women with his nose in the air.

'Just as snooty as his mother.' Alice observed as she gave him a forced smile which he didn't even bother to return. After the greetings, Alice and Helen walked off to greet Margaret and Lowell Manchester, Alice's older sister and brother in law.

"Hello Alice." Margaret greeted while giving her younger sister a tight hug.

"Hello Margaret." Alice greeted back.

After they separated, the older sister looked at their mother, "Has she found a suitor yet?" She questioned. Helen shook her head while giving her younger daughter a frown, "No she's being stubborn."

Margaret glanced at Alice, "You really need to find a man and settle down. You're very beautiful but that pretty face won't be around for long." She said in a worried tone while Lowell nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry Margaret, I'm sure that after today Alice will have a fine suitor and eventually a husband." Helen stated while looking at her daughter and son in law. The two nodded at the older woman before walking away to join the party.

Lady Ascot walked up to Alice with the same stern face she always wore. "Ms. Kingsleigh, I need to speak to you for a moment." She declared before she walked away. Alice took this as a sign to follow the older woman and hurried after her.

"So I hear you are still un-wed." The snobbish older woman stated while they walked through the garden. Alice nodded, "Yes I am."

Lady Ascot gave a smirk, "I'm sure that will change after today." She droned.

Alice frowned. What was it with everyone saying that? Why was today so different from all the other days?

"Is that so?" Alice questioned while looking up at the Ascot woman. Said lady nodded, "Yes and I'm sure you and Hamish would get along perfectly." The woman cut off when a small grey rabbit ran across the garden, "Rabbits…disgusting little creatures." She sneered.

Alice gave a slight glare having taken offence to the comment. "Actually rabbits are quiet clean animals and they groom themselves often." She said while trying to keep her temper in check. Lady Ascot sniffed, "There is no such thing as a clean animal. They are all filthy."

Of course this just caused Alice to roll her eyes while the older woman looked after where the rabbit had run off too. After owning a rabbit for the past ten years, Alice knew how clean they were and had personally watched Tanya groom herself a few times every day. That and there were also the two rabbits she had seen in a dream when she was extremely young.

One of the animals was a short white rabbit with red eyes that carried a pocket watch and was constantly exclaiming how late he was. He always wore a dark yellow vest with a red overcoat, a purple bowtie, grey breeches and small glasses.

The other rabbit was a light brown/tan colored with blond hair and green eyes. He wore a dark red/maroon colored vest with a bright red coat, an even brighter red bowtie, dark brown breeches and Crimson shoes.

In all, they passed the grooming test with flying colors.

The sound of a clearing throat caused her to turn and see the last man she actually wanted to see. Hamish. The young man was looking at Alice with an air of superiority. "Alice I would like to share a dance with you." He stated. That's all it was. A statement that was actually bordering on a demand. Sighing in her head, Alice walked up to Hamish and took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

All the while, the rude comments Lady Ascot made on rabbits ran through her head. 'Disgusting creatures. If only she knew.' Alice thought with a small chuckle. Unfortunately Hamish heard it and he glared at the young blonde. "Do I amuse you?" He demanded.

Alice looked up at him with a raised brow, "No, I was just thinking about what your mother said about rabbits. I wasn't aware that she hated them. She says their filthy. Can you imagine?"

Hamish snorted while he and Alice danced, "I have to agree. They are filthy and they should all be hunted down and hung by their ears."

Alice gave him a shocked look. How could anyone think something so cruel? Just his comment about hanging rabbits by their ears reminded her about her dream of the Wonderland court. She remembered how she was trialed by the Queen of Hearts for some stupid reason or another. During the trial, the temperamental Queen had called for some witnesses and the first one was none other than the March hare.

The poor rabbit was brought in by two guards who were carrying him by his ears. Alice flinched slightly as she remembered how he bounced and they walked before they threw him onto the stand. However, despite how painful it looked, he had not once shown an ounce of discomfort and was even drinking tea as they carried him. 'Either he was ignoring the pain or he was stronger than he looked.'

As Alice mused this over, she accidently bumped into one of the other dances who glared at her. "Watch were you're going young lady." He said in his own snobby tone. Alice frowned, "I'm sorry but I didn't do it un-purpose.

The gentleman was about to reply when Hamish broke in, "I'm terribly sorry about that sir." He apologized while pulling Alice away and glaring at her. "What did you think you were doing?" He questioned harshly while narrowing his eyes at her.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to bump into him so he had no reason to get upset." Alice defended while glaring back up at Hamish. "That may be but that is no reason to talk back at someone." He hissed as they continued to dance before he added, "Especially if that someone has a higher status than you."

"I'm not afraid of people with a higher status." Alice said with a tone of defiance. Whether Hamish heard her or not he didn't reply to her comment.

Thinking back on what she said, Alice remembered what happened during the trial when the March Hare was asked if he knew anything about the 'unfortunate incident'.

"_Nothing!" _ Was what the Hare had said while looking away from his cup of tea.

When the Queen yelled, "Nothing whatever?" The brown hare got right in her face and yelled "NOTHING WHATEVER!" with a slight glare in his eyes. Alice was sure the queen would have him beheaded yet to her shock and relief, nothing happened.

'That rabbit was either really brave or really stupid.' Alice thought as the dance finished and she saw Hamish nod to someone behind her before looking at her past his nose. "Alice meet up with me again in exactly ten minutes." He demanded before walking away, leaving Alice alone.

'I simply can't wait to see what he wants.' Alice thought sarcastically as she watched him go.

**A/N: Wow this has got to be the longest chapter of any story I've ever written! :D**

**Well the March Hare isn't in this chapter and he won't come out till the fourth chapter, sorry. But I'll try to get the next chapters up ASAP. ;)**

**Oh and since I can't put a direct link to another webpage…here… you'll have to go to my FF channel to see the picture of the March Hares green eyes.**


	2. A plotting queen

**A/N: All righty here is chapter 2:D Like I said the March Hare aka Thackery won't be making an appearance till chapter 4 maybe even 5. Till then, I hope you enjoy this chapter (as well as the next ones;) **

**Now I did some research on the 1951 version of Alice in wonderland and I read that the queen of hearts is actually a mixture of the Duchess (she appeared in the 1800's original book), the red queen **_**and **_**the queen of hearts. Just thought I'd explain that before you read this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland. They belong to people with a hell of a lot more money than me. I'm just writing this for fun.**

_In Wonderland_

The Queen of Hearts sat in her large throne glaring over her loyal subjects who were all cowering under her stern gaze. Sitting to her right, in a much smaller throne was the King of Hearts. At the moment he was nervously drumming his fingers on his knees.

After a few moments of deathly silence, the Queen spoke in a loud tone, "What is this I hear of a 'prophecy'?" She demanded while looking over the large crowd that included Dutch's' and Duchess's and off course her large card army.

Everyone flinched. Although they had all heard of said prophecy, no one had the nerve to answer.

"If someone doesn't speak up, HEADS WILL ROLL!" The queen roared in anger with caused the crowd to stutter a response. The tiny king looked up at his wife while clearing his throat, "Apparently my dear, a prophecy is told that the young, Miss Alice will come and slay you pet Jabberwocky." He swallowed when his wife's cold eyes landed on him with a murderous look.

"What Alice?" She questioned while clenching her fists.

"The one that came down to Underland ten years ago."

When the queen made no notion of recalling the girl, he added,

"The young lady with blonde hair and blue eyes and a blue and white dress." He elaborated further.

The queen blinked.

"She painted your roses red. Remember?"

The woman's brows furrowed slightly.

"You played a game of crocket with her? Then there was a…misshape and we had to have a trial for her." This triggered the tyrant queens' memory and her face turned a bright red color,

"_THAT_ ALICE?" She yelled while rising up from her seat. The king nodded while sinking in his seat. Perhaps he should have let someone else tell her.

"AND THAT LITTLE BRAT IS GOING TO SLAY MY JABBERWOCKY?" By now her chest was heaving with pure rage and everyone was sure she was seeing red. Then to everyone's amazement, she sat back down and glared at the floor as if in deep thought.

The King looked at his wife in concern, " Iracebeth dear? Are you-"

"Hush Alfred!" The queen demanded with a wave of her hand. After this, everyone fell silent and allowed their ruler to think in peace.

About five minutes later a large, fiendish grin spread across her face as she looked up, "Somebody fetch me the potion maker!" She commanded. In their panic, five guards left the room to get the maker in fear of someone getting their head cut off.

It only took moments for them to return. The potion maker was a tall, skinny man with gray hair and silver colored eyes. He walked into the throne room at a quick pace yet his face expressed sheer boredom.

"You summoned me my queen?" He asked in a monotone while bowing.

The queen nodded, "I need you to make a potion to get rid of a certain young girl."

The potion maker did a double take. His normally expressionless face spread to confusion. "For a young girl?" He questioned. Another nod confirmed this, "Yes. You see she plans to slay my beloved Jabberwocky. Should she succeed, then my perfect kingdom will fall apart. All those filthy, no good, 'rebels' will be free to do as they please. I _need_ my pet to help crush all those _mad_ creatures." She sneered the last part before mumbling to herself, "Bloody lunatics that's what they are."

The potion maker looked thoughtful before asking, "What sort of potion would you like me to make?"

Iracebeth smirked, "I want you to create a potion to turn her into an animal."

"What kind of animal do you prefer?"

An evil chuckle was the first reply before the queen replied, "A hare. A harmless little hare. I hear they are quite harmless and very vulnerable in the Upperworld. Turn her into a hare and she'll have many enemies. She won't last a day after the transformation." The large queen chuckled darkly. Yes that would do nicely. By tomorrow night, young Alice will be gone and out of the way.

The potion maker bowed, "I'll make it right away my queen." With that he turned.

"And make it quick Sinuous*!" Iracebeth snapped as the large doors closed.

After he left Iracebeth looked up at her royal Knave. "Stayne I have a job for you as well." She stated. The loyal knight turned towards his queen and got down on one knee, "What do you wish for your majesty?"

"As soon as Sinuous is finished with the potion, I want you to take it up to Miss Alice and slip it into her drink and then report back to me." She instructed while crossing her arms. The Knave nodded and walked out of the throne room towards the potion makers' room.

The King of Hearts looked up at his queen wearily, "Don't you think you are over reacting my dear? After all, Alice is just a girl." He reasoned but flinched when his wife glared at him. "She _was_ a girl. Now she is a young woman and capable of killing my pet. I _won't_ let that happen." She stated with a final tone.

"Of course my love." The King sighed as the subjects began to leave the room.

_In Sinuous' lab_

Stayne gave a long yawn as he watched Sinuous scurry around the room grabbing the ingredients. Surprising enough, the room had a very sweet smell to it which was odd giving that whenever Sinuous brewed up one of his potions, it left a very nasty smell. Yet at the moment, the scent was fairly pleasant.

"I'm surprised that this potion doesn't smell as bad as the other ones you've made in the past. What's in there?" Stayne questioned while crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

The maker paused as he dropped in some more ingredients, "Some sugar, tree roots, honey, cinnamon…" he listed while strolling towards one of his cabinets and looked for the finishing touch.

"Pleasant ingredients for a potion." Stayne stated while raising a brow.

Sinuous chuckled, "Well that's for two reasons. One; transforming into another being is supposed to be a pleasant experience. If the potion tasted bad then no one would want to do it. That leads to my second reason, it has to have a sweet taste for when somebody wanted to, oh I don't know, slip it into someone else's tea." After that the two men fell silent until Sinuous gave a triumphant yell.

"There it is!" he cried while holding up a small vile with what looked like small hairs in it.

"What's that?" Stayne asked while narrowing his only eye at the vile.

Sinuous grinned while dropping a few follicles into the potion. "Fur from a Hare. The final ingredient. This," He motioned to the vile, "is what will turn Alice into a hopping hare. Without it, she'd just be drinking a sweet flavored drink." He explained while putting the hair away and locking his cupboard.

Stayne rolled his eye, "So how much longer till it's completely finished? I must take the potion up and slip it into Alice's drink."

"Oh it's finished already. Like I said the fur was the finishing touch." Sinuous replied while pouring the liquid into a vile before handing it to the Knave. "Here do what you have to do and _do not_ drink it…unless you wish to be turned into a rabbit." He laughed at his own joke.

The Knave looked at the clear liquid with curiosity, "How long does this stuff work?"

"Oh it's permanent. The only way to turn back was if one were to have another potion with their human hair in it." The potion maker stated while cleaning up his work station. "And if they don't have a backup potion?" Stayne asked once more.

Sinuous paused for a moment, "Well then I guess they'd be doomed to stay in the form they changed into. _Unless_ the know it all White Queen has found a remedy for it." He then growled, "And I wouldn't doubt that she _has_ found a remedy."

The knight blinked, "So if Alice were to somehow find her way back to Underland, all she would need to do was make her way to Mirana and get the cure?" he asked.

The other man nodded, "Yes that would be the case but I hardly doubt she'll be able to come back down here. She'll be torn apart by the Upper world dogs or cats or some other bird of prey." This caused the two men to laugh out loud. After a moment, Stayne composed himself, "Well I must get going. The Queen expects Alice to be dead by tomorrow night."

With that, he left the room to complete his mission.

**A/N: Well that's chapter 2. This takes place a little bit before Alice arrives at her secret engagement party. During the chapter I put a * next to the name Sinuous. Well I just wanted to explain that there is no real potion maker in any of the films or books. He is just an oc that I made up. I got the name Sinuous from an old European cartoon tv series called, Animals of Farthing Woods. One of my favorite characters was a male European Adder named Sinuous. **


	3. Proposals and potion drinking

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own any version of Alice in Wonderland from any year. I'm just an amateur writer making no money off of this.**

_Eleven minutes_. So far she was one minute late and Alice also knew that that spoiled brat, Hamish, was going to make a big deal out of it. 'He should be grateful that I'm even coming.' Alice thought bitterly as she continued down the small path to where the youngest Ascot was waiting.

'It's not like I did it on purpose anyway," Alice reasoned, "Aunt Imogene wanted to speak to me. I can't turn down my own aunt.' Although it wouldn't have hurt giving that her aunt was going on again about how she was waiting for her prince to come marry her. Silly delusions.

Her musings were cut short when the Chattaway sisters stood in front of her. "Oh Alice you must be so _excited _about today!" One of them, stated with a huge grin. Truth be told, Alice couldn't tell the difference between the twins. They both looked alike and they both loved to talk and gossip.

'Wait…why would _I _be so excited?'

"Why do you say that?" Alice questioned out loud. The girls shared a look,

"Because today your life is going to make a rather dramatic change." Said Faith…or was it Fiona that spoke. They should really get their names embroidered to all their dresses. "Just wait till you hear what Hamish has in store for you!" The other girl added before they both walked away while giggling and whispering to each other.

Sighing, Alice continued toward Hamish. Now she was five minutes late thanks to that little discussion. What the twins said bothered her very much. What could be so exciting that it would change her life? And how did Hamish fit in with it? As far as she knew, exciting and Hamish did not go in the same sentence.

As she got closer to where he was waiting, Alice could already see the frown and glare on his face while he held his nose in the air in his usual stuck up way. "You're late. I specifically asked you to be here in _ten_ minutes not _fifteen_." He scolded.

"Well I'm sorry but I had to speak with my Aunt Imogene and then the Chattaway sisters distracted me at the last moment." Alice explained while glaring up at Hamish.

The young Ascot sniffed while glancing towards the area where said sisters were gossiping with some other girls their age.

"What did they tell you?" He demanded while snapping his gaze towards Alice who didn't even flinch. "They just said that today was an exciting day for me. I swear that's the only thing they told me." Alice defended while placing her hands on her hips. Hamish nodded, "Well then I have something to ask you." He stated. Then to Alice's complete horror, he pulled out a small box. Opening it, she saw a beautiful diamond ring. Oh no.

"Alice Kingsleigh, would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Alice Ascot?" Although it was put in a question, Alice could tell he was basically stating the marriage proposal. Looking around, she saw that everyone was watching them with anticipation.

Then it all made sense. Know Alice knew why the party was made in her honor. Why everyone had been giving her and Hamish looks and whispering to each other as they passed by. This was all a secret engagement party!

Alice felt as if she was about to explode with rage but she held it back. She may have not agreed with many of the rules of society but that didn't mean she would throw a temper tantrum in public. 'How to get out of this…' Alice thought frantically.

Swallowing she looked up at Hamish. "I'm sorry but this is a bit sudden for me. I-I think I need to sleep over on my decision." She said softly. Everyone started to mummer. Looking around again, Alice saw her mother do a sort of face palm while shaking her head.

Lord Ascot cleared his throat before announcing, "Well I don't see anything wrong with that. I suppose we'll let you sleep it over and you can give us your answer in the morning. For now, everyone go on and enjoy the rest of the party. I'll send word should Miss Kingsleigh say yes tomorrow." Hearing this, the crowd went back to what they were doing which was talking to teach other, dancing or drinking wine and tea.

'That actually went somewhat well.' Alice thought with amusement. Hamish frowned at her before walking away towards a group of Lords. Lady Ascot was off talking with Alice's mother and older sister.

"What is your daughter playing at?" The cold woman hissed while narrowing her eyes at Alice as the young woman walked past them. Mrs. Kingsleigh gave a nervous laugh before replying, "I'm sure she was just taken by surprise. I'm quite positive she'll say yes by tomorrow."

A sniff from the old woman, "Well I do hope so. These parties aren't cheap." With that the older Ascot walked away with her nose in the air just like her son commonly did.

Alice rolled her eyes. She really couldn't believe the nerve off her mother and the Ascots! Of all the people her mother could have tried to set her up with it had to be spoiled, stuck up Hamish. Then again many of the men were like the young Ascot man. The high class men were all spoiled, stuck up, snooty, gits that had no sense of humor and were always way to serious.

They were the complete opposite of what she wanted. Like she had told her mother many times before, Alice wanted a man who would truly love her and who liked to laugh and joke with her, a man who would comfort here when she was sad or scared. She longed for a man that would not only be her husband but also her best friend. And most importantly she wanted a man that didn't care for the social status and would be a good, loving, caring father to any sons _or_ daughters she gave him.

Unfortunately, those kinds of men usually only existed in the lower class and it would be a cold day in hell when her mother allowed her to marry a man in a class lower than herself.

Besides, she didn't even know any man that met those requirements. Alice paused to think, 'There was the March Hare…he would be the closest thing.' The young woman shook her head. No, that would definitely _not_ work out. He was an animal and she was a human! That would be discussing! People would frown down upon that.

'And imagine how the children would look!' A mischievous voice snickered in the back of her head. Alice shook her head, "Shut up!" She hissed quietly before adding, "I'm going mad."

The blonde looked around to see if anyone was watching. If she wasn't mad, then the other guests surly would if they saw her talking to herself. Luckily everyone was ignoring her however, there was _one_ person glancing in her direction.

It was one of the servants working at the party. He was dressed in his black and white uniform. His shoulder length hair was pulled into a neat ponytail and on his left eye was a pure black monocle.

'The poor man must be blind in that eye.' Alice thought to herself.

She watched as he walked over to the table where the drinks were put out. He stood there for a few seconds before turning around with a tea cup balanced on the tray. The servant then made a bee line towards her with a grin on his face.

He stopped in front of her before taking the glass and offered it to Alice, "A drink for the young future bride?" He asked with a large grin. Alice frowned, "You don't know that yet." Despite the annoyance, she took the cup of tea and took a small sip.

"Wow this is really good!" Alice declared with a smile before the continued to drink the extremely sweet liquid.

"I'm glad you like it! You looked like you could use a drink." The man chuckled before retrieving the now empty tea cup and walking away.

As he left, he let a smirk spread across his face. 'Mission accomplished.' Stayne thought as he snuck away from the party and jogged towards the rabbit hole to report to his queen.

The party went on till evening and all the guests started to leave. It took about an hour till everyone was gone and the servants stayed outside to clean up the mess from the festivities.

Meanwhile, inside the Ascot mansion, Alice sat at the large dinner table in between her mother and older sister. On the opposite side of her sister sat her husband Lowell. On the other side of the table sat Lord Ascot. On his right sat Lady Ascot who was glaring daggers at Alice and on Lord Ascots left was Hamish, who was paying more attention to his dinner than the visiting family.

The dinner had gone by in silence. However, Alice had hardly touched her food. She felt a bit odd, not ill, just…strange. Her mother looked over at her daughter, "Alice are you alright? You have barley eaten anything." She questioned with concern.

Alice shook her head, "I don't feel too well." She mumbled while rubbing her forehead. Lord Ascot looked over Alice, "Perhaps you need some rest, and it was a very long day for all of us. I'll have one of the maids escort you to your guest room." He said with a small smile. Alice shook her head politely, "No, no, I'll manage on my own but thank you for the offer. I bid you good night everyone." She said as she stood up and left the table.

The walk to her guest room was quick and as soon as she entered, she closed and locked the door so she could change into her night gown. Once she was in her more comfortable clothing, she unlocked the door. Drowsily walking over to her bed, Alice crawled under the covers and lay staring at the ceiling. 'I do hope I get better soon.' She thought as she replied the events of the day.

'Perhaps it was something I ate or drank. Let's see, I had some toast with jam but that's never had me feeling like this. I had some water and…then there was that tea that servant offered me.' Alice blinked. Yes it wasn't until after she drank the tea that she started to feel funny. He must have put something in her drink; surly he didn't poison it…did he?

A wave of fear washed over her. Had she been poisoned by the servant? But why would he do that? She didn't even know him so she couldn't have done anything to trigger his wrath. Well right now it didn't matter whether she knew him or not, she had to tell someone of her suspicions. Perhaps they could call a doctor and he could find out what was wrong.

Alice stood up to call for her mother or Lord Ascot, yet the moment she stood up, she began to feel very dizzy and she laid herself back in bed. After thirty minutes or so with the slight dizziness and the strange feeling, Alice felt herself begin to relax as they went away and she started to feel much better.

"I guess it was just a small bug. Whatever it was, it looks like I'm over it now." The young blonde thought as she snuggled deeper into her bed sheets and fluffed her pillow a little more. 'Perhaps Lord Ascot was right, all I need is,' A yawn interrupted her momentarily, 'a little sleep.' She thought to herself as her eyes slowly closed.

_In Wonder/Underland_

Stayne held a proud smirk as he walked along the halls of the Queen of Hearts castle. It had been so easy to get the young girl to drink the potion. And it wasn't that hard to find the girl either, he just climbed out of the rabbit hole and found himself in the midst of a party that was held in honor of Alice.

It didn't take him long to knock out a servant and steal his uniform in order to sneak into the party. A very _boring_ party to be exact. Turned out to be a secret engagement party for Alice and when the rich, young lad proposed to her, she claimed she needed to sleep over it. 'If only they all knew they won't be getting an answer.' The knight thought with a sinister smile. 'All I had to do was secretly pour the potion into her cup of tea and she actually drank it no questions asked!'

Stayne bore a triumphant grin as he entered the throne room and found the Queen and King waiting for him anxiously.

"Well? Did you find her? Did she drink the potion?" The queen questioned impatiently.

Stayne nodded, "Yes my queen, I found the girl and I was able to pour it into her tea which she drank. She won't know what hit her in the morning."

"Excellent!" Iracebeth exclaimed with an evil grin. Now her Jabberwocky was safe and she could continue ruling her kingdom, as well as crushing that annoying, mad resistance group.


	4. Alice the hare

**Disclaimer: I don't own any version of Alice in Wonderland. It belongs to Disney and other people who have lots of money.**

The bright sun was shining down on the Ascot mansion. While many of the servants were already awake, the mansion owners and guests were still asleep. In one room, the sun was shining through the thin curtains that covered the window. As the sun continued to warm the room, Alice stirred in discomfort.

'I swear Lady Ascot loaned me this room on purpose!' She thought bitterly as she sat up to stretch while giving a long yawn. As soon as she finished, she blinked her blue eyes open and surveyed the room. Was it just her or did everything look…bigger? Speaking of bigger, why did her nightgown feel so big?

Looking down, Alice felt her eyes widen in complete horror. Her first thought was 'I'm nearly naked!' The second was, 'What the? Is that _fur_?' Quickly standing up, not caring if the now huge night gown fell off completely, she looked over herself. First off, she was much smaller than her human form and the body she now had was covered in snow white fur. Around her chest was a curved lump where her breasts were supposed to be.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Alice raised her hands only to find out that they were now dainty paws with short yet sharp claws at the end. 'These shouldn't be mine.' She thought as her heart started to pound. Glancing down, she saw her two large rabbit like feet, 'Those can't be mine either.' Alice thought with fear creaming in.

Raising her hands, she felt around her face and gasped when she felt her long hears, "Those are _not mine!' _Alice thought frantically as she jumped off the bed, and landed on all fours before standing up and staggering towards the large full body mirror on the wall.

What she saw caused her to gasp. Her fears had been confirmed, starring back at her through the reflection was a…rabbit. No it was _her_ in a rabbit form. Alice stepped closer to the mirror and gave herself a fuller look over. Her entire was snow white with only a bit of shoulder length blonde hair, 'My long hair!' Alice cried in her mind before she continued with her inspection. She still had her blue eyes, yet her ears were now long and were standing straight up in shock.

Alice now had a light pink nose with short whiskers poking from the sides. Then of course there were the buck teeth that were sticking out from her upper lip. 'Let's see the paws and feet and chest I already knew about.' Alice thought while biting her lower lip gently. She turned and saw her short fluffy tail and wiggled it a bit.

'This has to be a dream!' Alice thought frantically. She then pinched herself with her claws and yelped. However, she didn't 'wake up' and she as if her heart was in her throat. 'It's real!' With that thought, Alice felt her ears drop in worry. There _was_ something in her drink after all, but what? And how did it turn her into a hare of all things?

These were the questions running through her mind till the bedroom door started to open causing Alice to stand on her hind legs with her ears straight up as if on full alert.

The newly formed hare swallowed as Lady Ascot walked into the room fully dressed, "Miss Kingsleigh, are you up yet? It's nearly 9 o'clock and your still-" She cut off when she saw the small white hare staring up at her.

"Oh what are you doing in here you filthy little thing! Thomas! Thomas get in here! There is a disgusting hare in Miss Kingsleigh's room!" She cried before glaring at the frightened rabbit.

"Lady Ascot it's me Alice!" The hare cried but blinked in shock when all that came out was a squeaking sound. 'Oh no, they won't be able to understand me!' She realized and flinched down on all fours as one of the butlers walked in and grabbed her by the scruff of her fur. He then picked her up and placed his other hand under her bottom so it was like she was sitting on his hand.

"No wait please! I'm Alice!" She cried as was carried from the room.

"Do hurry, I can't stand that squeaking." Lady Ascot snapped while wrinkling her nose at Alice.

Just then, Lord Ascot arrived as well as Hamish, who snorted at the poor animal, Margaret, Lowell and Her mother Helen. "What's going on?" The man of the house asked while looking over the trembling white hare.

"It seems Miss Alice felt the need to bring a _rabbit_ into our home last night." Lady Ascot replied in a cold tone.

Mrs. Kingsleigh looked into the room Alice was staying in, ready to scold her daughter. Yet when she looked in, she found the room empty, "Alice?" She called while walking into the room.

"Mother I'm over here!" The white rabbit called out before she was literally thrown out the back door. Alice landed painfully on her stomach with an 'oof'. Standing on all fours, she instinctively shook herself off. "Well I've never!" She stated harshly while looking at the door as it closed shut.

She then hoped on all fours back to the door and looked in through the window. At first she saw nothing so she began to scratch and the window.

"Somebody please let me in! There's been a horrible accident!"

Her calling was cut short when one of the Ascots hunting dogs ran at the window, barking and snarling. Alice flinched back as she watched the canine growl at her. Then to her dismay Hamish walked to the door to see what the hound was making a fuss about. Looking out, he spotted rabbit Alice and smirked mischievously.

"No…" Alice thought as she backed away slowly once she guessed what he was going to do.

Hamish opened the door and the hunting dog burst out and ran right at Alice, "Go get it boy!" He called out.

Alice let out a scream, turned and ran for her life with the large hound close behind. The young doe* ran all across the garden with the larger animal snarling and barking while Hamish cheered him on. After a while, Alice began to get tired and started to slow down ever so slightly yet she was able to avoid the deadly jaws by making many sharp turns.

"Alright enough is enough already!" Alice snapped while taking a final sharp turn and pushed herself to the limit. As soon as she was far enough from the dog, she turned towards it while panting and waiting till the large brute was nearly upon her.

Then, right when he was in close enough range and with perfect timing, Alice swiped her right paw as hard as she could across the dogs' sensitive nose leaving small red bleeding scratches with her sharp claws. The dog yelped in pain and backed away from the doe while shaking its head. Alice saw this as the perfect distraction and made a run for it.

The hound glared and started after her once more. Alice saw this and readied herself for another attack. The dog saw the hare's defensive stance and skid to a stop before running back to a disbelieved Hamish with its tail between its legs.

Seeing that she was safe for now, Alice hopped towards the nearby forest to hide. Hopefully she wouldn't run into any more predators. "I really need to find something to wear; it feels so odd running around bare. But I'll worry about that as soon as I catch my breath." She reasoned while lying on her back.

The sound of voices caught her attention and Alice followed them. She warily walked through the garden till she found the source of the voices and was relieved to see that it was only a couple of maids hanging up some wet cloths to dry.

"Did you hear? They can't find that Kingsleigh girl!" One of them said while picking up the now empty cloths basket.

The other woman nodded, "Yes I guess she got cold feet and ran off." She added as they walked away while continuing to gossip.

"Actually I was somehow turned into a hare and thrown out of the house." Alice grumbled while she eyed the hanging cloths. 'Perhaps there's something I can wear?' She mused while looking over the cloths. "Aha!" She cried when she spotted a baby dress among the other clothing. It was must have been the dresses of one of the other guests newborn baby girl. "I really hate to steal from a baby, but I really need some clothing." Alice reasoned while grabbing a branch and bat at the dress till it fell into her paws. "Besides, I'm positive the baby has some other dresseries besides this one."

Luckily, the dress wasn't as wet as some of the other cloths so Alice guessed it had been out the longest. 'Which means that one of the maids is going to come out soon to get it. I'd better get going.' She thought before bundling the tiny dress under her arm and ran back to the forest the best she could on three legs.

As soon as she was in the cover of the trees and bushes, Alice quickly put on the small dress. It fit nicely except she had to make a hole where her tail was other than that, it was a perfect fit. "I'll buy the baby a new one once I turn back to my old self." Alice said out loud.

"I just hope that no one sees me in this thing. I would hate for someone to be called mad after claiming they say a hare running around in a dress. As she mused this over, she ran a paw through her now short blond hair. "I wish I had something to tie back my hair." Alice grumbled with a frustrated sigh, "Maybe I can salvage something from the party that the servants forgot to pick up."

With that in mind, Alice hopped to where the party had taken place. As she searched, the doe could feel her small pink nose twitch as it sniffed the air. There had to be something she could use to-oh what's this? Smiling, Alice hopped over to where a long pink ribbon lay on the ground.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed while tying it around her hair firmly and finishing it with a small bow. Much better.

With that, she went back to her refuge in the forest. Upon entering, Alice heard her stomach growl in hunger. "Great, I solved my hair and clothing problem but I still haven't solved my food or drink problem." She whimpered.

Alice knew that rabbits had a diet that consisted of water and veggies. Unless the rabbit happed to have light brown fur, blonde hair and green eyes, then it was tea and sweets. The doe couldn't help but smile at the thought of the March Hare buck**. When she first met him, she thought he was incredibly mad and rude for not letting her have her tea. He would constantly offer her a cup yet at the last second, he would pull it away.

However, after thinking it over, Alice came to realize that he wasn't only being mad but he was also trying to be silly. And now that she thought of it, he wasn't trying to be rude by keeping her from her tea. He was playing with her. He was just trying to get her to loosen up and have fun. Alice giggled to herself.

Another growl from her stomach caught her attention. Sighing, she stood up,

"Might as well look for something to eat out here. There's no way I can sneak into the house for food."

With that, the white rabbit scampered around the forest looking for something safe to eat. After about twenty minutes of searching, she found some berries that she knew were safe to eat and she ate her full. "I guess berries will have to do for now. All I need is somewhere to sleep." She stated to herself while dusting off her dress.

"Lets see, where to- oh!" Alice's ears perked straight up when she spotted a _very_ familiar rabbit hole. Scurrying towards it, she looked down the deep looking hole. 'It looks just like the hole a saw ten years ago in my dream! And if I recall, I was visiting the Ascots as well. The only difference is that back then I was a young girl and Margaret was reading that _really_ boring book.' Alice thought while rolling her eyes.

"I wonder if anybody is living in there?" She pondered as she leaned forward only for her to lose her gripe and tumble down. "Oh not again!" She cried as she fell. This was just like last time except last time it was a dream. Now this was real.

After what seemed like forever, Alice could have sworn she felt herself slow down. "Odd…I know I slowed down in my dream but that's because it was a _dream_. How can one slow down after falling in real life?" Alice stated out loud. 'Unless that dream really _wasn't_ a dream, maybe it…no! That's crazy talk Alice!' She scolded herself with a shake of her head.

The doe let out a small 'oh!' as she felt herself hit the floor…well ceiling. She sat there for a moment before she plopped down to the real ground with an 'oof'.

Having landed on her arm, Alice stood up and rubbed the sore limb gently. "I remember having a lucky break last time I was down here." She mumbled while looking around. To her surprise, or perhaps horror, she found herself in the same corridor with the small door from when she was little.

"Déjà vu." She whispered she knelt down next to the door who was asleep once again. After a moment's hesitation, the hare gently rapped on the wooden door. The golden doorknob winced a bit before waking up.

"Yes?" He slurred while giving out a yawn. He blinked a couple of times before staring up at the white hare. "Oh hello their! What can I do for you?" He questioned with a smile.

Alice blinked, "Um…well….I…" She couldn't think of anything to say. She had just fallen down a rabbit hole and was now talking to a door knob that she met from a childhood dream. Well at this point, Alice wasn't sure if it was even a dream. Perhaps it had been real but then how was she able to wake up by the tree? Shaking her head, Alice figured she'd figure it out later.

"I don't know if you remember me," She stated while ringing her paws nervously, "But I think I was here about ten years ago…" She left the rest of the sentence open and glanced at the knob hopefully.

The handle raised a brow while looking the female hare over. "Sorry, but I don't recognize you." He replied apologetically.

Alice bit her lip, perhaps if she mentioned her name he would remember. 'If he doesn't, then that means that the last time really was a dream and this is all just a coincidence.' Alice reasoned while lying herself on her belly so that her face was closer to the living handle. "My name's Alice. I was eleven when I came down for the first time." She explained.

The door furrowed his brow. "Yes I do remember a young girl from a while back that came down. But she was a _human_ girl not a hare…although…you do have the same eyes and hair as her."

Alice swallowed. He _did_ remember her! So then that had to mean that her first adventure _wasn't _a dream, it was real! But that still didn't explain how she woke up back in the park safe and sound. A clearing throat caught her attention, "Is there anything else you need ma'm?" The knob asked politely.

Taking a breath the white hare responded, "Would you believe me if I told you that I _am_ that Alice from ten years ago?" She asked while biting her lower lip.

"Well…I'd have to say it's kind of hard to believe it since last I checked, people just didn't start turning into rabbits." The doorknob responded with a chuckle.

Alice couldn't help but sigh, "Usually people don't but for some reason, I did."

The doorknob stopped laughing and looked the rabbit over once more before frowning in thought. After a moment or so he finally spoke, "Well if you _are_ the real Alice, then what happened the first time we met?" He questioned.

"I ate the cake and got really big and then you started to make fun of me and I started to cry then the room got flooded." She replied while repositioning herself. The floor was so uncomfortable. The knob nodded, and then what happened?"

"Then you told me to drink the drink and I shrunk, landed in the bottle and you opened your mouth to let me in." Alice finished. As soon as she finished talking, the knobs face lit up in recognition, "It is you! You've come back at last…as a hare…" Alice found it somewhat amusing how his face lit up and then fell when he looked her over a third time. However it somewhat concerned her when he said, 'you've come back' was everyone expecting her?

"What did you mean that I've come back at last?" Alice questioned while tilting her head.

The knob shook his head the best he could, "I can't explain, you'll have to ask the others. I normally don't do this, but for you I'll make an exception. Hurry, get the vial and drink it, and don't forget the key!" He ushered.

Blinking, Alice stood up and looked over to where the glass table was. She took the key and placed it on the ground next to the door, the hare then took the vial that read 'drink me' and put it to her lips before she paused and looked at the box of cookies that read 'eat me'. She grabbed one and held it in her paw.

"Yes, good thinking, make sure to eat it after I let you out." The knob stated from the ground.

Taking a breath, Alice drank the sweet liquid and felt herself shrink down to the right size. She had to hold her dress up as she walked up to the key and dragged it to the door. "Your dress will fit again once you get to the right size." The knob explained before adding, "When you get though, be sure to go straight to the March Hares residence, he and the others are having a meeting and will fill you in there." He instructed.

"Meeting? Don't you mean party?" Alice joked slightly.

The knob shook his face, "Oh there hasn't been any parties for the past ten years I'm afraid." He said solemnly. "Wonderland has changed a lot in the past ten years."

Now worried, Alice picked up the key and put it in the keyhole…doorknobs mouth…same thing. She took a breath as she heard the lock click and the door swung open. Pulling the key out and placing it on the floor, she walked out into the strange world and gasped at what she saw.


End file.
